creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
DS Login Disabler
The Login Disabler v2.0 was written by MNB and is hosted at his website, Creatures Mainframe, in the Tools section. This Docking Station agent allows offline-only worlds to be created. These offline worlds do not have to be registered with the Docking Station game server and therefore do not require an Internet connection. History The agent was originally written prior to when the Creature Labs server went offline. A 2.0 version was written shortly afterwards to allow you to exit the login screen. The DS Login Disabler has continued to be used after the launch of the replacement Gameware Development server. Players who have only ever connected to the old Creature Labs server will need to read "Server Conf" to learn how to connect to the new Gameware server. It is now available from TreeSprite's forums. Related Agents Similar but incompatible offline-world functionality is included with C12DS (The file included with it will overwrite MNB's disabler). Manual login disabler The orginal DS login disabler is very hard to find So if you paste and copy the below lines in the zzz_gamestart_login.cos file, you get the same result. (But not so nice.) Line 54: after this line >''pat: butt 11 "connect gui" 10 0 20 84 2 [] 1050 0'' pat: butt 12 "ds world switcher" 13 46 162 235 1 [] 1051 0 And after line 527 scrp 1 2 206 1051 inst wpau 0 enum 1 0 0 paus 0 next enum 2 0 0 paus 0 next enum 3 0 0 paus 0 next enum 4 0 0 paus 0 next doif eame "engine_no_auxiliary_bootstrap_1" = 0 sets va40 read "DS Welcome Screen" 2 elif eame "engine_no_auxiliary_bootstrap_1" = 1 sets va40 read "DS Welcome Screen" 1 endi sets va41 wnam new: comp 1 2 26 "ds welcome screen" 1 0 8950 attr 288 clac 0 pat: butt 1 "ds welcome screen" 2 2 122 172 0 1 0 1 0 1 1001 0 part 1 anim 0 pat: butt 2 "ds welcome screen" 2 2 122 211 0 1 0 1 0 1 1002 0 part 2 anim 0 pat: butt 3 "ds welcome screen" 2 2 122 250 0 1 0 1 0 1 1003 0 part 3 anim 0 pat: fixd 4 "ds welcome screen" 1 60 110 1 "WhiteOnTransparentChars" part 4 sets va42 read "DS Welcome Screen" 0 adds va42 va40 sets va43 read "DS Welcome Screen" 3 adds va43 va41 adds va43 read "DS Welcome Screen" 4 adds va42 va43 frmt 5 10 5 5 3 1 0 ptxt va42 pat: fixd 5 "ds welcome screen" 4 160 177 1 "WhiteOnTransparentChars" part 5 frmt 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 ptxt read "DS Welcome Screen" 5 pat: fixd 6 "ds welcome screen" 4 160 216 1 "WhiteOnTransparentChars" part 6 frmt 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 ptxt read "DS Welcome Screen" 6 pat: fixd 7 "ds welcome screen" 4 160 260 1 "WhiteOnTransparentChars" part 7 frmt 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 ptxt read "DS Welcome Screen" 7 setv va50 wndw setv va51 wndh divv va50 2 subv va50 260 divv va51 2 subv va51 157 flto va50 va51 rtar 2 22 4 doif targ ne null cmrt 0 kill ownr endi endm MNB Login Disabler The part code, inserted as above, that uses the MNB sprite is: *********************************************************** ** Disable Login Button *********************************** pat: butt 12 "MNBdontlogin" 0 1 169 248 1 [] 1072 0 *********************************************************** The extra script, inserted as above (ie, anywhere above the rscr), copied from MNB's cosfile is: ***************************************************************** ***************************************************************** ** new Part! scrp 1 2 206 1072 * part 12 * pose 1 * wait 15 inst *endm *inst wpau 0 enum 1 0 0 paus 0 next enum 2 0 0 paus 0 next enum 3 0 0 paus 0 next enum 4 0 0 paus 0 next *endm ** Create the Welcome Screen ** Docked or Undocked? doif eame "engine_no_auxiliary_bootstrap_1" = 0 sets va40 read "DS Welcome Screen" 2 elif eame "engine_no_auxiliary_bootstrap_1" = 1 sets va40 read "DS Welcome Screen" 1 endi ** What is the World's name? sets va41 wnam ** Create the Welcome Screen new: comp 1 2 26 "ds welcome screen" 1 0 8950 attr 288 clac 0 ** Starter Family Button pat: butt 1 "ds welcome screen" 2 2 122 172 0 1 0 1 0 1 1001 0 part 1 anim 0 ** Eggs Button pat: butt 2 "ds welcome screen" 2 2 122 211 0 1 0 1 0 1 1002 0 part 2 anim 0 ** Exit Button pat: butt 3 "ds welcome screen" 2 2 122 250 0 1 0 1 0 1 1003 0 part 3 anim 0 ** Create the introduction text. pat: fixd 4 "ds welcome screen" 1 60 110 1 "WhiteOnTransparentChars" part 4 sets va42 read "DS Welcome Screen" 0 adds va42 va40 sets va43 read "DS Welcome Screen" 3 adds va43 va41 adds va43 read "DS Welcome Screen" 4 adds va42 va43 frmt 5 10 5 5 3 1 0 ptxt va42 ** Starter Family pat: fixd 5 "ds welcome screen" 4 160 177 1 "WhiteOnTransparentChars" part 5 frmt 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 ptxt read "DS Welcome Screen" 5 ** Eggs pat: fixd 6 "ds welcome screen" 4 160 216 1 "WhiteOnTransparentChars" part 6 frmt 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 ptxt read "DS Welcome Screen" 6 ** Exit pat: fixd 7 "ds welcome screen" 4 160 260 1 "WhiteOnTransparentChars" part 7 frmt 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 ptxt read "DS Welcome Screen" 7 ** Window Positioning setv va50 wndw setv va51 wndh divv va50 2 subv va50 260 divv va51 2 subv va51 157 flto va50 va51 ** Move the Camera rtar 2 22 4 doif targ ne null cmrt 0 endi *rscr enum 1 2 206 kill targ next endm ***************************************************************** If you insert these, you will get the same code as from MNB's v2.0 login disabler. But to use this code, you also need the sprite, MNBdontlogin.c16 Taking Your World Online It is indeed possible to register the offline world with the server. To do this open the CAOS command line by pressing CTRL+SHIFT+C and type: ject "zzz_gamestart_login.cos" 7 After typing this the login screen will be reloaded, much like starting a new world. This will work in any Docking Station world, but a password is still required, however. Category:DS Agents Category:Ingame Tools